


Possesions

by Pimpcesswriter92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpcesswriter92/pseuds/Pimpcesswriter92





	Possesions

 

 

Loki always found comfort in his big brothers possessions and Thor himself, he would sneak into thor's bedroom every chance he got telling himself it was for  ~~borrowing~~ purposes only and he would give it back but it was a whole lie. Thor was beginning to notice a couple of shirts , jackets as well as blankets missing from his closet. It didn't take a genius to figure out the culprit was no one other than his little brother, In fact he didn't mind Loki wearing his stuff. His cock twitched with interest imagining loki parading around the house slightly naked with only a t shirt and panties , showing off his silky creamy thighs. He opened his drawer revealing one of Loki’s black thongs. He sniffed it while he unzipped his pants and began jerking himself off. He thrusted into the closed fist chanting “ _Loki”_ like a prayer. Hell if loki could steal his belongings then he could also. He felt no shame whatsoever as hot spurts of come splashed over the now wet underwear; filled with his semen. He grabbed a tissue from his bedside table cleaning himself up then tucking his cock into his pants. 

Maybe he’d be bold enough to hand back Loki his underwear but decided against it putting it back into his drawer for later use. 

 

 


End file.
